


Only If It's With You

by Bonebreakjack



Series: Voidless Writing(Prompts) [25]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonebreakjack/pseuds/Bonebreakjack
Summary: Bad things happen bingo:Jealousy/EnvyAi's POV on human sex when it comes to his partner Yusaku





	Only If It's With You

Ai hummed content as he and Yusaku watched a movie together, his chin resting comfortably on the smaller man’s head. His hand rubbing soothing circles into Yusaku’s thighs as he shook in his arms. They were covered with a thick blanket as his tentacles caressed and teased his Origin under them.

On the screen Ai watched with a mixture of curiosity and boredom as the two male actors fucked each others brains out on the screen. It was interesting to see human copulation, and gives him ideas for later, but it really didn’t do anything for him. He doesn’t have a sexual drive like a human, so to him it was two fleshy bodies bouncing against each other.

Beforehand it was mearly a disgusted fascination that he and the Ignis watched videos like these, curiosity compelling them once they realized humans were not made the same way an Ignis was.

Lightning didn’t last five seconds the moment it started getting steamy. Earth was grossed out, Aqua was indifferent to the whole affair, Windy couldn’t stop laughing.

Flame and himself were the only ones curious enough to keep looking for more before they too got bored of it. They assumed by watching more they could figure out why humans do it so often, but eh it had been lost on them until they met their Origins.

  
Yusaku was such a stone cold bitch when he met him, it made Ai feel a bit better when he used him to try and go home. Only that fell through rather quickly, he went specifically after his Origin after all it wasn’t too far fetched Ai would get attached.

Underneath the cold ice king exterior was a traumatized boy who had never truly healed. One who used his pain and suffering to channel it into a revenge crusade to avenge those who had wrong him and others. 

Thinking about it still left Ai breathless, the rage, the pain, _ the drive! _It could have destroyed Yusaku. Instead the man had skirted death and self destruction like dancer. All those volatile and chaotic emotions so seamlessly controlled and directed made Ai pant in a way no porn could ever accomplish.

Then seeing Yusaku bloom once he accomplished his mission, an almost sense of serenity seemed to wash over the wilting Wisteria giving him life. He reached out more, allowed people in. The more peaceful kinder emotions made Ai’s knees weak wanting to devour them for himself, to witness it everyday.

Overcome he pulled down the large shirt Yusaku was wearing(_ Ai’s shirt, he was wearing Ai’s clothes now comfortable enough to do so! _) and bit down hard. Ai watched Yusaku’s reaction from the corner of his eye and was not disappointed. Yusaku roll his hips in Ai’s hands, into tentacles caressing him from under the covers of their blanket. 

Yusaku’s face flushed red from how long they had been doing this, eyes hazy with lust, mouth parted showing pink swollen lips. Completely vulnerable under Ai’s hands, openly and willingly so!

Ai felt himself shiver.

Trust,_ openly given trust and want. _This is something those actors can never give Ai, not like the way Yusaku can as Ai unravels the man under his fingers. How Yusaku lets him do so. So different from their initial relationship seeped with secrecy, and suspicion.

His origin let out a wail as tentacle penetrated him, wiggling around as it was covered in slick from the previous rounds. So gross to see it on anyone else, but from Yusaku it felt like bliss. To get these reactions, these emotions from his King of ice. To be the only one allowed to do so.

**_Well… now at least._**

Yusaku wasn’t always his until recently. Sometimes he was Ryoken’s in his mansion, eyes wide with adoration, conflict, and a tad bit of obsession that was always reciprocated in Ryoken’s own face.

Other times he was Takeru’s, there was a sweetness when those two were together, that made even someone like Ai who has never tasted a sweet in his life, ** _teeth ache rotten._ ** A softness that would make Flame gloomy and disappear in his duel disk for hours after it ended.

Hell even Jin of all people had Yusaku before Ai could have! A gratefulness with every kiss that made Yusaku pink and flutter his eyelashes shyly. The taller origin even without his memories had enough emotional connection to Yusaku to make the smaller scream his name in ecstasy. 

Ai always wanted to rip their hands right of his origin. To stop their kisses, to take on his second form and terrify them into remembering their places. ** _Yusaku was his!_ ** His Origin, his Partner, they were One. It was if they were laying their hands on Ai himself!

The first time he realized that, he disappeared into his duel disk for a whole day. Needing to come to terms with the emotional revelation he experienced.

He had wanted Yusaku, his origin, to be all his. He didn’t want to share with others, just wanted all his precious emotions good or bad directed at him instead. 

_…..And why shouldn’t he? _Isn’t Ai, his Origins Ignis, the one who understands him the most, the only one suitable for him? The only one who could truly give Yusaku everything he wants? Ai is the only one who could give Yusaku 100% unconditional love something that humans struggle with by putting string and attachments.

At least that's what he thought, there was one glaring oversight Ai had realized that he could not deliver.

**A physical body.**

Ai may be able to touch things in the human world, but there is only a certain size he can grow into before he stops, only a certain period of time he can touch things physically before it gave. How could Yusaku want to be with someone who's only physically there half the time, if less than that?

No. Ai needed something more sustainable ...and more suited for Yusaku’s tastes~

Ai wasn’t stupid, he knew of physical attraction. Knew that humans flocked to those who suited their visual pallet and is the partial the reason for human need for sex. Yusaku himself wasn't a stranger to it, even though the whole concept was lost on him till he met his Orign. And even then, the insatiable need the humans experience was not something he himself could relate. But he learned, he observed, and researched until he gained the knowledge he needed.

The Internet has always been a well of overflowing infromation after all.

After some time, he made himself a new form he could switch into something he damn well knew would catch Yusaku's undivided attention. It took all that he learned from Yusaku's encounters with his three loves to figure out the combination that would give all of Yusaku's attention to him.

Yusaku adored Ryoken's prettier features such as his eyelashes and smile, Takeru’s strength and filled out stature, Jin’s tall form and wild hair. Adding a bit of their other friends to the mix with his own tastes…

Well, Yusaku definitely couldn’t keep his eyes off him when he showed off his new SOLtiS thats for sure, mission success!

If he had offhandedly mentioned his plan to the other Ignis, well whatever they do with the information has nothing to do with Ai~

SOLtiS, After the whole debacle in Cyberse, Ai and the others may or may not have threatened the Company into giving them the finished products. After a small demonstration of what six pissed of Ignis working together could really do to their company. Well. Long story short, they all but threw the android bodies at the Ignis with the condition that Akira was to look over them as handler. Not that he does but it was the best kept secret.

Earth and Specter travel around Japan looking at all the nature sites to give ideas for Earth’s domain. The awkward duo getting along swimmingly after it was revealed their were both nature nuts.

Aqua spends half her time now in the human world traveling between towns to spend time with Aoi and Miyu. Finally having time away from her insane family to spend instead with her girls.

Windy visited the hospital in which his Origin lay recovering from his crash. He still hasn’t revealed his identity to him yet, but from what Ai heard they're getting along well.

Lightning was still groveling to Shoichi and Jin _(even if the origin doesn’t remember)_ for forgiveness. He is now allowed to visit but only if Shoichi chaperones. The man still refuses to forgive the Light Ignis, even if his brother wants to spend time with him.

Ai wishes he had a camera, nothing else could truly have captured Takeru’s blazing face, when Flame came up behind him in his new look. The Ignis filled with just as much jealousy, had done the same as Ai and worked with him to enact this plan.

He still gets a lot of thanks from Flame for this idea, even if Takeru complains about the limping.

And as for himself?

Flipping Yusaku on his back, turning off the emotionless drivel on the TV, he took in his Partners absolutely _ ruined _ state. Yusaku’s hair was a sweaty mess, he was panting like a racehorse he looked so tired. Thighs covers in purple marks from where his tentacles grabbed him as well as all the slick from the lube and cum. 

His body trembled and spasmed, over sensitive as Ai had no concept of tiredness in this form. So he could keep pushing his partner to the brink over and over, until the smaller finally yeilded. Ai observed between his legs with curiosity, Yusaku's hole still stuffed with his tentacle lazily thrusting in and out.

Truly he could never do this with anyone else, the human fluids grossing him out form anyone other than Yusaku.

The best part was his face, where all his emotions was laid out for Ai to devour with his sight and lips. Trust, contentment, happiness, all laid out for for him to bask in.

Taking the wet tower from the bucket next to the bed he wrung it out to care for his partner in his tired state finally letting him rest.

“Show me more of this, more of all of you, Yusaku. My precious Origin, my partner, the other half of me.”

_“Show me all the emotions a human can make~”_


End file.
